This invention relates generally to an apparatus for producing a scalable, modular construction from a plurality of structural members having certain standardized features. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for modular construction that is capable of producing assembled units of infinite scalability using interchangeable structural members having detachably connecting slots defined by a standardized spacing model. The apparatus of the invention permits the construction of an endless variety of structurally stable arrangements using a plurality of interchangeable and replaceable structural members without the use of tools or fastening devices.
As used herein, the phrase connected slot-to-slot describes a detachable connection made between complementary slots on two structural members. According to the invention, structural members are connected slot-to-slot by press-fitting a slot on one structural member into a slot on another structural member while the structural members are generally perpendicular to each other. When structural members are connected slot-to-slot, the result is a snug but detachable engagement between the structural members.
As used herein, a connecting member is a structural member having at least two slots that is detachably connected slot-to-slot to a structural member of one subassembly and to a structural member of another subassembly. According to the invention, a connecting member may be detachably connected slot-to-slot to more than one structural member of one subassembly and/or more than one structural member of another subassembly. In addition, a connecting member may be detachably connected slot-to-slot to more than two different subassemblies.
As used herein, the term predetermined slot-to-side distance is the distance measured from a side of a structural member to a slot axis of the slot nearest said side. More particularly, for a preferred structural member having one or more slots on a lengthwise side, the predetermined slot-to-side distance is the distance from a widthwise side to the slot axis of the slot on a lengthwise side that is located nearest the widthwise side. For a preferred structural member having one or more slots on a widthwise side, the predetermined slot-to-side distance is the distance from a lengthwise side to the slot axis of the slot on a widthwise side that is located nearest the lengthwise side. It is understood that the predetermined slot-to-side distance may be a feature of structural members that are rectangular (including those that are square), as well as structural members of other shapes. For non-rectangular members, the predetermined slot-to-side distance is the distance from the slot axis of the slot nearest the nearest end of the side on which it is located to said end of said side.
As used herein, the term slot is a long, narrow opening in a structural member which adapted to be detachably connected to a slot in another structural member. Each slot of the system of the invention is defined by an open end, a closed end opposite said open end, and a pair of equal-lengthed, parallel slot sides extending between the open end and the closed end. The open end of each slot of the system is located along a member side of a structural member. Each slot of the system also includes a slot axis as defined below.
As used herein, the term slot axis is an imaginary straight line extending between the open end and closed end of a slot. The slot axis of each slot in the system is parallel to and equally-spaced between the slot sides.
As used herein, the term whole-number multiple of the predetermined slot-to-side distance is any whole number multiple of the predetermined slot-to-side distance as that term is defined above. The term whole-number multiple of the predetermined slot-to-side distance includes the whole number multiple 1.
It is known to connect a plurality of structural members using complementary slots to form assembled constructions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,724 of Wuorio discloses a molding apparatus comprising a plurality of structural members. According to the Wuorio patent, each structural member has two parallel sides extending lengthwise and two parallel sides extending widthwise whereby an equal thickness is defined between two planar sides. In addition, the structural members have slots, and each slot has a pair of sides, an end, and a center line. The slots of the structural members engage each other in order to assemble the molding apparatus of the invention.
Another example of such an apparatus is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,216 of Vaeth. The Vaeth patent discloses a desk that is assembled by connecting complementary slots on a plurality of structural members. The structural members of the apparatus have slots of varying depth on one or more sides of the structural members. Like the Wuorio apparatus, each of the slots in the structural members of the Vaeth desk are defined by an open end, a closed end, and a pair of sides.
The previously-described devices, however, each suffer from one or more disadvantages. None of the previously-described devices can be enlarged by adding additional structural members. For example, the molding apparatus of the Wuorio patent cannot be expanded upon to produce a molding apparatus comprising more structural members than are illustrated in FIG. 9. Instead, the Wuorio patent discloses a molding apparatus that is locked into an assembled construction using locking element 16 such that the assembled structure cannot be expanded. Thus, the molding apparatus of the Wuorio patent cannot exceed the length of its longest structural member or the width of its widest structural member. Simply put, the molding apparatus of the Wuorio patent cannot be xe2x80x9cgrownxe2x80x9d outside the box created by the four largest molding elements. Similarly, the desk of the Vaeth patent cannot be expanded to produce a desk comprising more structural members than are illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 3 and 6. The desk of the Vaeth patent cannot be expanded by adding a second desktop or another pedestal of bookshelves. Thus, both the Wuorio patent and the Vaeth patent describe devices limited in size by the dimensions of their largest individual structural members. Consequently, neither Wuorio nor Vaeth disclose devices that are scalable. Scalability is the ability to duplicate, or replicate ad infinitum, subassemblies of structural members to produce a larger assembled unit. When scaling is employed, a plurality of subassemblies are detachably connected together with one or more connecting members to produce a larger assembled unit.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a system of modular construction were developed that could be used to produce an assembled unit from a plurality of subassemblies of structural members and one or more connecting members. It would also be desirable if such a system were developed that could be used to connect a plurality of subassemblies in a non-planar or xe2x80x9cbrick and mortarxe2x80x9d style construction. It would be further desirable if such a system were developed that allowed for the replacement of like structural members with unlike structural members to make repair and replacement easier and less expensive. It would be still further desirable is such a system were developed that allowed for the construction of structurally stable assemblies of limitless dimensions without the use of tools or fastening devices.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the invention claimed herein to provide an apparatus for a system of modular construction that may be used to produce an assembled unit from a plurality of subassemblies of structural members and one or more connecting members. It is another advantage of the invention to provide a system that can be used to connect a plurality of subassemblies in a non-planar or xe2x80x9cbrick and mortarxe2x80x9d style construction. It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a system that allows for the replacement of like structural members with unlike structural members so that repair and replacement of the structural members is easier and less expensive. It is also an advantage of the invention to provide a system that allows for the construction of structurally stable assemblies of limitless dimensions without the use of tools or fastening devices.
Additional advantages of this invention will become apparent from an examination of the drawings and the ensuing description.
The invention comprises an assembled unit which includes a first subassembly, a second subassembly, and a connecting member. The first subassembly comprises a plurality of first structural members, each of which includes a plurality of first member sides. At least one of the first member sides includes a first member slot having a first member slot axis. Further, at least one of the first structural members of the first subassembly has at least two first member slots. Each of the first structural members of the first subassembly is detachably connected slot-to-slot to at least one other first structural member to produce the first subassembly. The second subassembly comprises a plurality of second structural members, each of which includes a plurality of second member sides. At least one of the second member sides includes a second member slot having a second member slot axis. Further, at least one of the second structural members of the second subassembly has at least two second member slots. Each of the second structural members of the second subassembly is detachably connected slot-to-slot to at least one other second structural member to produce the second subassembly. Finally, a connecting member having at least two slots is detachably connected slot-to-slot to at least one of the first structural members and to at least one of the second structural members to produce the assembled unit.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the structural members are rectangular in shape, having a pair of equal-lengthed, parallel lengthwise sides, a pair of equal-lengthed, parallel widthwise sides, and a thickness. Also in the preferred embodiment of the invention, the slots on the structural members are located according to a standardized spacing model. More particularly, for a structural member having one or more slots on a lengthwise side, the distance between a widthwise side and the slot axis of the slot that is located nearest the widthwise side is a predetermined slot-to-side distance. For a structural member having one or more slots on a widthwise side, the distance between a lengthwise side and the slot axis of the slot that is located nearest the lengthwise side is a predetermined slot-to-side distance. In addition, for a structural member having two or more slots on any one side, the distance between the slot axes of the slots is a whole-number multiple of the predetermined slot-to-side distance.
In order to facilitate an understanding of the invention, the preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings, and a detailed description thereof follows. It is not intended, however, that the invention be limited to the particular embodiments described or to use in connection with the apparatus illustrated herein. Various modifications and alternative embodiments such as would ordinarily occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention relates are also contemplated and included within the scope of the invention described and claimed herein.